


Blizzard

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Suicide, F/M, Mentions of Misscarrige, Post Salem War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Ten years after the fall of Salem and the war has ended, with Team RWBY disbanded Ruby Rose hunts alone, drifting through life without a goal. One night when she returns to her childhood home, her father Taiyang decides to tell her of a man by the name of Qrow Branwen.Discontinued.





	1. Chapter 1

The wind howled in a frenzy as a small woman dressed in thick heavy furs walked, on her hip a long sword sheathed in black. Her red cloak whipping around as she trudged through the snow, the gale freezing her to the bone. She was deep into the mountains of Vale hunting for a myth, Grimm who thought her weak fell prey to her Silver Eyes and quick blade. They posed no threat to her.

Her father had told her one night of an Huntsman unlike any other, barring a Semblance of Misfortune. This Qrow hid from the world rather than see anyone harmed by his accursed Semblance. Unfortunately Remnant was a vast place with millions of places to hide for those who did not wish to be found.

One would think this woman was seeking him out for training, or to convince him to return to the world at large, but this was not so. Her father had told her to seek him out, that he felt Qrow might help her, what she needed help with Taiyang had refused to say.

Ruby hiked and hiked, using her Aura to help shield her from the cold. Tai had told her all he knew of Qrow and she had been tracking him for months. Whispered rumours of the Reaper of the Mountains, the Crow, bit by bit she narrowed it down, chased him. Now up into the mountains she climbed, following a goat trail. The cold was all encompassing now, her Aura flicked and cracked dying out.

The silver haired woman grunted as the wind gusted so hard to blew her several feet back. Crunch, Crunch, Crunch, the snow under her boots was thick and heavy. Crunch, Crunch, Crunch, the wind blew in from the side and Ruby staggered falling into an embankment. Ice crawled up her cloak, snow stuck to her boots and pants. She forced herself to her feet, wrapping her arms tight around her chest tucking her hands into her armpits.

The silver eyed woman shivered violently, without the protection of her Aura the storm was quickly stealing her strength. It blew her hood back and snow rapidly gathered in her crimson tipped hair. Crunch, Crunch, Crunch, she could barely lift her feet up anymore. Crunch.. Crunch.. Crunch.. she started to sing softly. “One foot, in front of the other foot, in front of the one foot.” Her voice had deepened with age, where once it was high borderline annoying, it had settled into a sweet soft soprano. The wind buffed at her from all sides, her words lost to it. Her legs grew heavier and heavier, she reached up and pulled her hood back down over her face, it exposed her fingers but it was so cold.

Black spots dotted her vision. Crunch… “One foot,” Crunch… “in front of the other,” Crunch… “one.” She staggered to the side, her voice so soft her body so tired. “One.” Crunch…..  
  


* * *

_ “Hey Dad.” Ruby shut the door to the Xiao Long residence behind her, it was an empty place now-a-days, Yang lived with Sun and Blake in Menagerie. Weiss didn't visit anymore, she ran the Schnee Dust company in Atlas with Neptune. Salem was dead, had been for years and the curse upon the soul of Ozpin had finally lifted. She visited his grave and one other every year, hoping that wherever he was, he was happy. One by one team RWBY had split for no reason other then they became, wives, mothers or that their lives called them to different places. That the battle ground against Grimm had lost all appeal to them. This just left Ruby to walk Remnant alone, a sword at her hip and the tattered red cloak wrapped tight around her. _

_ Taiyang had not aged well, but he was settling into retirement well. Grey filled his hair and he had developed a little bit of a pot belly, but his violet eyes still held that same warmth. At her quiet call he came slowly from the kitchen and pulled his daughter into a hug. Pushing her red hood back so he could smile softly at her. There were lines at the corners of her eyes and her long red hair tumbled free. Ruby was aging with far more grace then he. Though he worried for her at twenty five and still roaming alone, no man or woman had managed to catch her eye. “Hello baby girl, it’s nice to see you.” _

_ Ruby returned to the hug, she had grown tall her head coming up to just under Tai’s chin. “Nice to see you too, I just finished up in Mount Glenn it seemed like a good time to come visit.” _

_ “You’re welcome here anytime.” He pulled away. “Would you like some hot chocolate?” _

_ “Yes please.” Ruby unbuckled her boots and pulled off her red cloak hanging it up. Her thick tunics and pants were good against the cold while still letting her move freely. She gave up on corsets years ago, they had been cute once but she didn’t want to feel cute anymore. She pulled of her gloves and rubbed her dry hands together, now she felt old and alone. Tai would sooth that a bit, but soon she would leave him again. Return to the road, return to hunting, for it was the only thing left to her now. She walked over and sat on the worn out couch, it was the same one and it had been there for her whole life. She ran a hand over the tired fabric, the house was so quiet. Zwei had died years ago and Tai hadn’t had the heart to replace him. _

_ Tai returned and gave her a mug of hot chocolate a smile was her thank you. The first little sip told her it was how Ozpin and then Oscar, who they eventually just all called Ozpin again made it. She always felt sorry for him, even as they trained together. Oscar had been cute and Ozpin had always made her feel safe. They had even almost dated, but with Salem and all the rest. There was just never time and by the time Ozpin had finished assimilating Oscar’s soul, it was almost to late. For she could never date the two while they were separate entities in one body. Haven had fallen and then it was a mad rush against Salem, they had shared that one night together before the final battle and then he had gone and gotten himself killed. Ruby hadn’t even looked for anyone since, but she did not wish for him back. Ozpin’s was a very old soul, it had long since earned its rest. _

_ Tai watched his daughter and bit his lip, in moments like this she reminded him of Qrow. Qrow now that was a name he hadn’t given to much thought too in over a decade. Not since the war with Salem started and Qrow had been nowhere to be found. When Raven disbanded team STRQ, Qrow had also left them but he had not returned to the tribe or gone to Ozpin. He just disappeared, gone. Rumours still sometimes reached Taiyang’s ears, rumors of a Huntsman living alone in the mountains guarding travelers through Vale’s mountian ranges. He wondered if Qrow still drank or if age had tempered him like it had himself. Ruby was so very like Qrow, the war had worn away at her honest soul bit by bit, till there was nothing left but the Huntress. Qrow’s Semblance had done the same to him, maybe these two souls had something in common. Tai knew Qrow still cared about family, he had appeared just once for the final battle. One minute they had been overwhelmed by Grimm, the next he was there. There scythe in hand, saving the day and when the danger had past. He was gone again not even remaining to say hello or to see if the danger had truly gone, yet somehow he had known it was. _

_ Yes, Ruby and Qrow had a great deal in common now, they both walked through life with eyes dead to the world around them. Tai made a decision, one he hoped would bring his baby girl happiness in her lonely life. He set his cup down, threaded his fingers together and said softly. “I think it’s time I told you about Qrow Branwen.” _

 

* * *

 

Ruby cracked her eyes open, Crack Crack Pop! The firewood popped and hissed as water evaporated from it. She sat slowly up and found that she had had been stripped down to her under armour. The blanket tucked in tight around her was a quilted wool, very heavy but very warm. The couch she was sitting on very old leather, the red so faded it had been turned brown but it was well cared for the leather still strong. She looked over to the fireplace watching the flames leap and dance, warm orange light in an otherwise dark room. Looking up upon the mantelpiece there were photos, the first she recognized as the one her dad had of team STRQ. Beside it was one of Yang as a baby, beside that was another of Yang as a toddler, then one of Ruby as a baby. The pattern went on, pictures of the whole family together up till Ruby was fifteen, then they stopped altogether.

Look around she saw there was not much furniture, one table before the fire. She could see the leg had broken and was now propped up with books. Her eyes found a bookshelf with one of the shelves broken, books piled to the side of it instead. Above one window a rail for curtain, it was half broken but in the bitter cold night no light shone through. There was another chair by the door, clearly hand made and seemed to serve as a coat rack with her and another cloak upon it. Propped up beside the door was her long sword and another much longer claymore that could only belong to Qrow.

The wind howled around the tiny log cabin, so Ruby did not hear the soft step till her host was standing beside her. She jumped in surprise, but didn’t make a sound in his hands were two mugs. She could smell the hot chocolate in them, the firelight made it hard to see his feature but she could make him out. His eyes were a pale red, with wrinkles not unlike her own around in the corners. His hair was black and longer his bangs near falling into his eyes, it looked self cut and styled. It was almost feathered in curls and streaked with grey, his scruff along his jaw thinner but coloured the same way. His skin was pale though she had a feeling it would tan when the sun returned. He was taller than her by a large margin but still very athletic and slim. Something her father had not retained with age. He was wearing a wool grey turtle neck shirt, thick black wool trousers with socks of the same colour and material.

Ruby moved over silently drawing the blanket up with her tucking it tight around her. Qrow offered the mug and Ruby took it having a seat, glancing over at him she saw that his mug had large white cracks from where it had broken once. The mug itself was white with the Beacon coat of arms on it, he must have really liked the mug to take the time to repair it. Ruby sipped the hot chocolate, Ozpin’s blend again gracing her tongue. She took a moment to wonder how many people he had taught the recipe to. She bet it was not many, he had always taken pride in his hot chocolate.

Qrow glanced over at the woman beside him, she was a huntress. That much he could see right away though she looked to be in her mid twenties and his mind gave him a name.  _ Ruby Rose _ , what was she doing here? Why was she hiking through a blizzard in his mountains? She was taller than Summer, her hair a lighter red, he tried to remember her from the brief glimpse he had gotten of her when he saved Tai as she fought Salem. The Ruby in his memory looked so much more alive than this one, this one had a dead look in her eye he knew all too well. He saw it in the mirror every morning.

“Why are you here?” He asked softly, no one had ever come to him before.

“Taiyang said you may be able to help me.” Ruby said then sipped her drink, she frowned and confessed. “Though he didn’t say with what.”

“And you came?” Qrow raised a brow at her, why would Tai send her to him?

“He had never talked about you before, then one night he told me everything and said I should meet you.” Ruby sipped her hot chocolate and bit her lip. “Thank you, for rescuing me. I had been looking for you for months now, I didn’t want to risk missing you.”

Qrow didn’t understand, why would Tai tell her about him? Qrow had asked to be forgotten, he was just a bad luck charm, lost to history where he belonged. This wasn’t the first time someone had hunted down his legend for he had created one over the decades defending the passes against Grimm. He looked her over, petite as she was, she had to be very skilled to have found him or even gotten as close as she had.

Ruby blushed at his silence and looked to the mantle again. “I like your pictures, did dad send them?”

Qrow nodded, Tai had sent them in the hope that one day they would bring Qrow home. They were his most prized possessions but instead of calling him home, they were a reminder why he had to stay away. “Tai sent them.” Why? Why had Tai sent his daughter to him?

Ruby drank her hot chocolate, he sure wasn’t easy to make small talk with. Again she wondered why Tai set her to him why her father thought this was important. Though from his demeanor and that Qrow was so quiet he didn’t seem too pleased to have a guest. “Does anyone live here with you?”

“No.” Qrow had even stopped visiting the towns to find lovers, one could only endure so many hollow one night stands. They watched the fire dance, listened to the pops and cracks, the silence like a great void between them. Both wondering the same thing, why had Tai sent Ruby to Qrow? Ruby finished her hot chocolate and set the cup on the table. With a soft crack another leg broke sending the cup sliding down towards Qrow.

The red eyed man caught it with a long deep sigh. “Sorry.” He said mutely, already his Semblance had struck again.

Ruby shrugged and smiled sadly. “I don’t mind, stuff happens, we can only deal with it as it comes.”

Qrow set the cup down, traced his thumbs over the lip of his own. He listened to the wind howl outside, she wouldn’t be able to leave till it past. He swallowed looking into his mug, he couldn’t remember the last time he had company for any length of time, or if he ever had. Loneliness welled up in his chest, he tried to smother it before it could get far. “Thank you, after the first few cases of my Semblance showing most aren’t so forgiving.”

“I’ve learned that pointing fingers and casting blame only leads to more pain.” The Silver eyed woman said, looking over at the table, she was fairly sure it was oak. “I imagine it’s the most taxing on you, getting angry over it is pointless.”

Qrow couldn’t completely keep the smile off his lips, he bowed his head. “Taiyang has raised you well.” He set both mugs on the ground and shifted to sit on the couch, curled up and perched in one worn leather corner.

“Well I’ve had a lot of time to think about how such a Semblance would work while I was looking for you. I decided I could just as sooner blame a black cat for something going wrong as you.” Ruby also snuggled back into the couch her back against the armrest as she pulled the blanket up around her shoulders.

“I  _ am _ the black cat.” The red eyed man shivered wrapping his arms around his calves, he gave her his blanket and sure he had more bedding but it was on his bed. Wind battered the small log cabin again and Qrow could feel its icy fingers reach inside his home. Even with the fire there always seemed to be a draft in his house, like somewhere something had slipped and he could never find the spot.

Ruby smiled sadly at him wondering about the life he had lead, how lonely he must be. She had her team and family, this man appeared to have nothing. Though it seemed to be of his own choice for the safety of those around him, it still made her heart ache with sadness. “Well we can only do the best we can, with the hand we're dealt.”

“That is a very… positive way to look at it.” Qrow rested his cheek against his knee, it was so strange to talk with someone. Most of his talking consisted of. ‘You’re welcome’, ‘Thank you’, ‘Excuse me’ and ‘Is that bounty still up?’ Having an actual conversation was strange, he found himself wracking his brain for any manners or mannerisms he’d have to remember now that he had this unexpected company.

“Well with everything that has happened, taking everything negatively...” The fire cracked as she glanced at the stone floor now seeing the stained rugs that seemed to cover near all of the floor. She guessed it must get very cold and rugs were easier to clean than carpet. “There is just no point to it, especially when we have no control.”

Qrow looked over to her, she spoke like she’d seen blame cast pointlessly more than enough. “Well thank you all the same.” He glanced at the sofa again, there was no way he was letting her sleep out here again, he’d changed the bedding on his bed while she had been sleeping. He glanced over and noted her nose was still a little red, it was a stroke of good luck to have found her at all. He didn’t know what compelled him to go for a walk in a blizzard but he was glad he had. He watched as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself. “I’ll be uh right back.”

Qrow returned from the small cupboard carrying a red flannel sheet. “The bed is for you, I will sleep on the couch.” It was so strange having someone here, in his personal space. He glanced around, a blush dusted his cheeks, it was a bit nerve wracking.

At once Ruby stood up so Qrow could start making the couch as comfortable for himself as possible. Qrow unfolded the sheet but when he lifted it up his hand lost its slack grip, the flannel slipping from his hand and landing on his head. With a gruff he tried to remove it from his head but only succeeded in somehow wrapping it around his body. Ruby controlled her smirk, it wouldn’t do to laugh at the older man. Again he tried to untangle himself from the blanket but it had wrapped around his foot now, tripping Qrow at the same time. 

Ruby felt something bubble inside her. It had been a long time since she found something so amusing, as Qrow’s head became visible the silver eyed clamped her mouth shut. It was too much, seeing the way his hair flopped over his eyes as he tangled with the sheet. He looked like he was trying to fight a Geist Grimm that had possessed the material. Her shoulders shuddered with the laugh she was desperately trying to hold in but as Qrow tried to stand the sheet tied around his legs tripped him up again and Ruby couldn’t help bursting into laughter. 

The sound filled the cabin, it seemed to echo off the walls and bounce into his ears as he looked up from the floor at Tai’s daughter. When was the last time he ever heard a woman's laugh? Had he ever heard something so beautiful in his whole life? Qrow could almost see the silvery notes dance from her unpainted mouth and found himself smiling along with her. It was enthralling to listen too. 

Tears of laughter welled up in her eyes as Ruby clutched at her stomach trying hard to stop the laughter. Oh dear! It had been so long, Ruby couldn’t help herself. Somewhere in the back of her mind she tried to remember when the last time she laughed so honestly was and couldn’t come up with anything. Not since team RWBY did its slow unofficial disband, not since Yang left her to join Blake and Sun.

Ruby finally felt the tremors of laughter begin to die down and swiped her hand across her eyes, wiping away at the stray tears. When she opened them the first thing she noticed were Qrow’s red eyes staring back at her. He was still lay on the floor a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and a glint in his eyes. Ruby felt the heat from the fire colour her cheeks slightly as she bent down to help Qrow back up off the floor. 

“Thanks.” Qrow wouldn’t admit it but he really wanted to hear that sound again. It had lightened something in his chest but thankfully the storm banging against his windows pulled both their attentions back to the present. He wasn’t sure what to say so he nodded over to the doorway. “Bedroom is over there, bathroom just through the door on the right.” 

Understanding the moment was over, Ruby’s eyes calmed, some of the blankness reforming over the sparkly silver. Nodding she left the warmth of the fire and looked over her shoulder at Qrow. He was no longer looking at her as he finally got the blanket onto the obviously uncomfortable couch. “Goodnight Qrow.”

Qrow held her gaze for a moment before giving her a distant smile. “Goodnight Ruby.”

The room was like the rest of the cabin, small and basic. It held a double bed and one single wooden chest. The curtains were dark and heavy keeping most of the cold from seeping through the windows. Ruby leaned on the sill, looking out at the storm. It was going to be a long one and who knew when she would be able to make her way back down the mountain. Not that she had any intention of leaving until she figured out why her father had sent her to find Qrow and what he meant by Qrow helping her. 

Qrow Branwen huh. She had been expecting some bitter old hermit, well at least she got one right. His home was a cold and empty place and while it wasn’t dirty, Ruby lifted her hands from the window sill and wiped the dust off, he didn’t do much deep cleaning. She wondered for a moment how far his Semblance reached and shook her head, it really didn’t have anything to do with her. 

Ruby felt her eyes drift slightly, reminding her that she’d had little sleep as of late but pulled out the tattered scroll. Thankfully the storm and snow hadn’t damaged it as she quickly typed up a message for her father. :Found Qrow.:

:Did you have any problems?: Tai’s message came almost right after she sent hers, he must have been waiting for it. He had made her promise that once she found Qrow she was the let him know. 

:No, the storm was challenging to navigate through but I’m here safe and sound.: She left out the part about her getting stuck on the mountain and collapsing during the storm, knowing she would likely be seeing Tai race up the mountain if he found out. 

:Okay, good. I love you Ruby.:

:I love you too dad.:  __ Once the message was sent successfully after a few failures. It was probably due to the storm, she sat on the bed and ran a hand over the the soft material.

Qrow’s bed was made in red and dark grey linens and looked comfy enough. Being so far up the mountains the air was rather cool but as Ruby slipped into the large bed she curled under  the warm layers. They were soft and when she breathed deeply she could detect the light scent of Qrow. It was like sitting in a forest, somewhere between pine and the freshest of air. It was so comforting that Ruby’s eyes drifted shut with ease and she smiled into a dreamless sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Qrow stared up at the ceiling, for sitting his couch was fine, for sleeping on… Not so much. What on Remnant was he going to do? Why had Tai sent her here? To him of all people? He huffed and got up heading over to the door and pulled a backpack from where it had been hidden by behind their cloaks. He dug his scroll out and booted it up, his cabin didn’t have power so he used his scroll sparingly. He walked back over to the sofa and sat with a flop, the opened up Tai’s text channel, guilt poked at him. The last one was simply :Help: with a set of coordinates, Qrow had never flown so fast in his life. His fingers hovered over the screen, he took a deep breath and typed his first message in a very long time. :Hey: There short to the point, a good first step in his first conversation with Tai in over a decade… two? Well it had been a long time.

:She found you then.: Came the prompt reply, like he already had his scroll out.

:Yeah.: Qrow texted back, damn it felt weird to text.

:That’s good.:

:Why? Why did you send her?: Small talk was something Qrow had never mastered.

:I thought that she’d benefit from your company.:

:We’ve barely talked in…:

:And you’ve done the same thing in all that time. Just because we weren’t talking doesn’t mean I haven’t been keeping an eye on you.:

Qrow felt like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  _ : _ Fair enough. _ : _

:Do you like her?:

:She is,: Qrow paused, cute? Pretty? Understanding? Tolerante? :nice.: He settled on, that wasn’t too hard to put in.

:Only nice?:

Qrow could practically hear Tai’s smile. :What am I supposed to say?: He didn’t have any idea what he was doing and the feeling that he was being lead around by his nose was starting to creep up on him.

:What you think of course, I did send her to find you and I know you pretty well.:

The red eyed man struggled to find words. :She’s… kind. She didn’t fault me for my Semblance at all. Even laughed when it had me get all twisted up in a sheet.:

:She has a very nice laugh.:

:Yeah she does.: Qrow typed without thinking so ready to agree with Tai, as he pressed on the message to delete it Tai replied.

:I’m glad you noticed.:

Qrow blinked twice, say what? His brain stalled, what the heck did that mean? :Care to explain?:

:I was getting a bit worried that you’d fallen into melancholy. I had hoped she’d snap you out of it, though it’s good to see I worried for nothing.:

:So is that why you sent her? To cheer me up?: Qrow did not like that idea, he was fine with his lot in life.

:I sent her because I thought it would benefit you both.:

:Can you cut with the cryptic bull shit?: Qrow huffed annoyed he got up and put another log on the fire while he waited for the message.

:Na, this is fun. I’m going to bed, sleep well my old friend. Have pleasant dreams.:

Qrow huffed and turned off his scroll, flopping back onto the couch with a groan. Well that had been totally not helpful! He grabbed the blanket and pulled it tight around him, punched his pillow into better shape. Have pleasant dreams, what was Tai playing at?


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby awoke slowly the sound of the wind being the first thing she noticed. She purred and snuggled down under the blankets all the tighter, Qrow’s scent, the scratch of the uppermost wool blanket on her cheek. It was comforting, the weight of the blankets pressing on her, in an odd way it was nicer than a feather duvet. She couldn’t hear the fire crackling in the next room but her stomach growled and she sighed. Quick as lightning she slid out from under the covers, tucking them in behind her to conserve the heat. “Oh burr.” She whispered wrapping her arms tight around her chest and quickly moving back into the living room.

It was dark the fire little more than embers, she went to the tight cedar wood box and pulled out a log, she set it on the embers carefully then added some tinder and blew gently on it to encourage the flames to return. Her under armour was clammy and sticking to her skin, a quick glance around located her bag. The air was starting to warm now and she loathed to go back to the cold room, glancing over at Qrow she found him curled up as tight as possible on the couch but still sleeping.

She undid the buckles of her leather bag and pulled out a clean pair of wool leggings, socks and a long sleeved shirt plus comfy underwear. She changed as quick as she could, for what parts of her didn't face the fire quickly chilled.

Qrow cracked his eyes open, there was heat on his face again and… pale white flesh.  _ Smooth, milky, clear, soft, supple, _ his brain kept giving him adjectives all were very flattering for Ruby. It took a full minute of his hind brain going,  _ lovely, lush _ before it caught up to him that she was still mostly nude and he was staring at what was possibly the most beautifully shaped tush on Remnant. Quickly he snapped his eyes shut and schooled his features relaxed, it had been a long time but that was no excuse to stare. That much of interpersonal etiquette he did remember, he could understand wanting to change by the fire. It was still very cold, especially if the fire had died, he listened as Ruby pulled a shirt on and walked over. He couldn't help but notice how small her hand was when she gripped his shoulder.

“Hey,” she called out softly. “I made the bed, it should still be warm.”

Qrow pretended to wake with a yawn, and rolled off the couch and to his feet leaving the blanket behind. “Thank you, help yourself to the kitchen.” He headed out hearing a quiet, “Thank you.” but his bed was calling his name. He could see the indent in the pillow, pulled off his clothes tossing them over his cedar chest and diving under the covers before the cold could bite at him. She was right, her spot was still warm and slept smelled softly of roses, he fell back asleep instantly.

 

***

Ruby found the kitchen and pantry, two very small rooms, one with a cast iron range for cooking and the other storing the winter foods. The kitchen consisted of a cast iron range that looked to be the only thing not made of limber. Soot covered much of it and it looked to need a good cleaning but again Qrow didn’t seem messy, just not overly tidy. His kettle was copper but again it was near black with oxidation and use. He had two cast iron pans and one pot, a small set of nice knives clearly cared for. She opened one of only five cupboards, three above the range and one on each side, these each had a drawer above them. She found wooden plates and bowls, she guessed wood didn’t break as easily if his Semblance struck. She pulled one of the light cedar bowls down, it was shallow but wider than her stretched out hand giving it plenty of surface area. Tracing her fingers over the interior she could feel many little dips and rises but it was perfectly smooth.  _ This is hand carved. _ She turned it to catch the dim light better,  _ Wow, I’ve never heard of something making table settings out of wood. _ Ruby admired the craftsmanship, it must have taken hours. She turned it over feeling the outside better, it was smoother than a babies bum.  _ I wonder if he puts this much care into everything he makes.  _ She turned it over and found ‘ _ I _ M _ O _ Oz’ carved into the bottom, frowning she turned it over wondering what that meant. Her heart panged painfully at the memory of Ozpin, Oscar’s soul had made him just a little kinder and opened him up a bit. She missed him dearly, she rubbed the middle of her chest as her soul ached with his memory.

She set the bowl down quietly on the small table that took up most of the kitchen's space and turned her attention to the range. Thankfully it wasn’t to different from lighting a hearth fire and she managed to get it going with little difficulty. She found barrels of water in the pantry and got the kettle going, while it boiled she turned her attention back to the pantry.

Many different pickled, salted, canned and dried items were all lined up in neat little rows. Most with a thin layer of dust on them, set into the ground was a ice box. She popped it open and found more tidy rows of meats all wrapped in brown paper. Beside them she found a tub of strawberry ice cream that made her giggle and sigh fondly, strawberries were her favourite fruit. There were more fruits, blueberries, strawberries, even peaches. She had already spotted jammed strawberries and peaches but she guessed he really liked them. The silver eyed woman smiled at that, so Qrow had a sweet tooth.

Closing the icebox a flat of apples catching her eye in the dim light, she walked the small two steps over and picked one up. From the shape and size, the red and green skin she could tell they were nicolas stored like this they would last till near spring. She smiled, yes Qrow definitely liked his fruit, under the shelf with the apples was a brown sack of potatoes and another of oats. She trailed her fingers through the oats and found them to be steel cut, looking at the apple a smile crept over her lips. Well she knew what she was making for breakfast.

 

***

 

Qrow hauled his butt out of bed at the scent of cooking apples, after getting dressed adding brown rabbit skin slippers to his attire he walked through his tiny cabin to find Ruby in the kitchen. He took a moment to watch her silently, she was nibbling on a piece of apple as she stirred the porridge with the other hand. Slim elegant fingers, her hair was a bit mussed from sleep but it was so long it near rivaled Yang’s and wasn’t much affected by it. Now he could see the dark red of her wool shirt, black leggings and socks all wool. He could tell from where he stood the quality wasn’t the best and was probably meant as a second layer. He hmmed quietly, he had a few spare wool sheets in his shed, it wouldn’t take him long make nicer things. Well if the storm died soon there wouldn’t be much point, but if it didn’t…

“Good morning.” He said softly and walked around the table to pull back the curtain covering the thick glass window, he only opened it enough to let in a sliver of grey light. He could hear the winds gust and see the snow whip through the air.

Ruby looked over to him and smiled. “Good morning, sleep well?”

“Much better thank you.” He walked over and inhaled deeply. “That smells good, I’ve cinnamon and nutmeg if you’re alright with adding it.”

“Oh of course! I just didn’t want to go through your things too much.” Ruby looked over to him and found him standing right beside her. As he reached up and opened a cupboard right above, pulling out to little jars of spices she could feel how warm he was. He had shaved and trimmed his beard into nice even scruff along his jaw. She blushed at the thought he had cleaned up for her.

Qrow opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon carefully measuring and adding the spice before he noticed Ruby. He saw her cheeks turn red as she blushed she turned away to stir in the spices. “Here,” He took the spoon gently from her fingers and touched her by a shoulder so she would move aside. “let me.”

Ruby stepped aside and let the lean man take over stirring. She picked up the bowl she had set aside and ran her fingers over the insides again, marveling at the smoothness. “Did you make this?”

Qrow glanced over and nodded. “Yeah,” he spoke with an early morning rasp. “Ceramics proved too easy to break and metal doesn’t make good bowls and plates. I carved all of my table stuff, made most of the cabin actually. I got some help with the windows but me and construction sites have never ended well.”

Ruby let her eyes fall to the floor, she could imagine that, the images of the casualties of war filling her mind. Someone with bad luck working around people in an already dangerous environment wouldn’t end well. Had she been a younger girl she would have shuddered or cried but now her eyes just clouded over and she forced a smile when Qrow looked over to her.

“Are you okay?” He asked, reaching out and brushing her arm with the back of his fingers.

“Just memories, it’s not you.” Ruby reached up and gave his hand a little squeeze before letting go. His hand was warm, strong and calloused both from swordplay as well as other work. Her heart panged, she missed being touched casually. Tai had really been her only physical contact with people in a long time, to be touched was nice. Not something she had thought about much of late but from Qrow it was more than welcome.

The red eyed man withdrew his hand and gave her a little smile. He understood how much pain memories could carry, he had helped in the war. Just a distant Grimm thinning out helping, rather than on the front lines fighting by his family and friends. . . where his Semblance could hurt them. He had walked through the destroyed towns, killed the Grimm and seen the bodies. He knew what she was going through all too well, for he had seen it for many more years. He tapped off the spoon and set it on the counter then turned to her. “It’s not okay and it doesn’t get better. We can only keep moving forward.” He said mutely, there was no reason to raise his voice, not when it was just the two of them.

Ruby hugged herself and bit her lip, tears tried to collect in the corners of her eyes. She rubbed at them, trying to stop them. Everyone always said it would get better, even if it never did, at least not for her. She had pictures on her Scroll, Yang with a baby monkey faunus on her lap as it played with her hair, it’s fuzzy blonde hair matching hers. Weiss with a female toddler on her hip and her sword in the other hand, instructing the child in its first glyphs. Blake with a book lounging in the sun as she read to another black haired baby monkey faunus. Sun sitting beside her playing with Yang’s hair as she dozed with her head in his lap.

The tears got the better of her, maybe it did get better for them but it never got better for her. Qrow warred with himself as the first few silent tears fell, then moved the now finished porridge off the element and stepped over to her. He raised his arms then paused again, he knew hugs usually made someone feel better but…  _ Gods I am not good at this, what were you thinking Tai? _ Before his self doubts could get the better of him he wrapped his arms around her and was a little surprised when she returned the gesture.

He stood completely still as she cried into his chest. This really wasn’t his area, he felt her grip tighten and did the same holding her too him. That seemed to help the tears slowed, then stopped but Ruby didn’t pull away. Instead she rested her head against his chest and took long deep breaths, he smelled like the pine forests of Patch and it was extremely comforting. Her heart fluttered and she wondered if maybe she had found a kindred soul, someone time had not cured like it had seemed to have for everyone else. She pulled partly away only putting a few centimeters between them. “Thank you, I needed that.”

“I understand.” Qrow said and he really did. Though if he needed a hug it was usually when the whisky and vodka made an appearance, make him forget that he had no one to hug. He drew away slowly, letting his hands trail over her arms to hold hers for a moment before letting go. “We’ll have to eat on the sofa, I don’t have any chairs.”

Ruby nodded and stepped around him to grab another bowl while he poured out the meal into the other. Together they walked back into the living room and Qrow frowned at the broken table. “Hold this please.” He gave her his bowl and headed over to his battered book self, he read over the spines and picked up a few of the older unloved texts.

Ruby sat on the couch as he fixed the table, getting it perfectly level with the two books. She gave him back his bowl and spoon, then curled up into the sofa. Neither had bothered to remove the sheet so the leather wasn’t as cold as before. Qrow picked a spot not quite in the corner instead slightly inwards and towards her. She smiled as she ate and managed to relax a little as well, moving away from the corner herself.

They ate in silence for a long time, bowls were scraped clean and their bellies filled as they warmed together. Qrow set is bowl down on the table and tried to think of something to talk about. Hmm well a working water toilet was as far as his plumbing went, he should probably mention that. “So, umm. I don’t really have much in the way of running water besides the toilet. I’ve got a large pot outside gathering snow, so if you want a bath or something, I’ll bring it in. Everything gets melted first then moved around into the bathroom and the like, there is a barrel under the sink for waste water after you wash your hands.”

“Okay.” Ruby said and glanced over to him, no power, no running water, no furnace. He lived a pretty simple life up here, she kind of liked it. While she was sure it did get boring, it was also quiet in a way she hadn’t felt before. No hum of electricity, or the sound of water running through the pipes, just the howl of the wind and the crackle of the fire. She picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Is it because of your Semblance? Fewer things to break?”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed over the years my Semblance can break just about anything over time.” He left out that included people, or maybe how it especially broke people. “It’s just easier in the long run to live simply and I don’t mind, the extra chores keep me busy.”

The silver eyed woman looked over to the fire, the orange flames leapt and danced. It was such an old dance but new each and every time. “I like it, it’s quiet. In a good way.” Qrow smiled shyly at her, he was glad she liked it. Even if her stay was short, it was nice to finally meet someone who understood.


	3. Chapter 3

Qrow ran away to his shed, for lack of a better phrase. Ruby was reading on his couch curled up with the blanket, all the effort it took to talk and it didn’t feel like he was any closer to figuring her out. She was quiet and nice, his Semblance had quieted down and he hadn’t broken a thing since that night. Still he had gone to great lengths to avoid people and now he had one in his house that he couldn’t really get away from.

So he hid in his shed, which was really more of a mini cabin though it neared in size to his whole house. A mix of wood and metal working tools, old ways of making things mixed with the new. Tables lined the walls, a forge in one corner cold and dead, his tools hung neatly on the all to the right of the small forge. Beside it another table with the finer tools he needed to maintain this scythe and a wooden chair. He spent a lot of time there, the floor was clay and you could see the groves from the chair sliding back and forth hundreds of times. He had a sewing machine and thread, the former as simple as they came so he could fix it when it eventually broke. Against one wall was a large cedar chest near a meter and a half long and a meter in width and height. Lastily amidst the tools was a Pot bellied stove, that he used to heat the shed, he had already gotten it going to a steady glaze heating the freezing air.

He walked over and opened the heavy iron latch and pulled the lid open. Within it were large sheets of wool, he picked up one of the better weaves. He’d layer a harsher cheaper wool on the outside with a soft finger layer for the inside.  _ I can at least make her a house coat.  _ He pulled out the fabrics and set to work, he’d make it a bit too big since he couldn’t guess at her measurements and there was no way he was going back in to ask. He measured twice and cut once, keeping his hands busy as he pondered just how he was going to share his house with the woman till the storm passed. It was only ten steps from his shed to the cabin and that had thoroughly chilled him in that very swift walk.  _ I guess I could message Tai again but sometime tells me he’ll be less than helpful. _ Qrow hummed thoughtfully as the scissors went Snip, Snip through the dense fabric. He guessed she seemed lonely, but Tai was better company then Qrow ever would be, so that couldn’t have been the reason why Tai sent her.

“Ruby Rose.” He said the name slowly testing the symbols on his tongue, he remembered her mother but the memories had fogged with age to the point he barely recalled her. He knew she was a Silver eyed warrior so she needed no help with the Grimm. So that wasn’t it, Tai didn’t think she would be needed up in the field, though maybe he could teach her something of sword play. Though his cabin was too small to really spar in, he had his patterns cut he moved to his sewing machine and started to put them together.

She was lonely, she spoke just like him which was both a little unsettling and calming at the same time. Unsettling because they held themselves in much the same manner, calming because she wasn’t loud. Qrow didn’t think he’d be able to handle a loud house guest. He thought back on how he ended up where he was, he loved his team which became his family but he could only take so many years of watching them be hurt. Raven left as she was always doomed to do and he did as well, maybe a coward's move on his part but Tai had Yang and Summer, he was fine without him. He ended up travelling in Vale alone for a long while, taking bounties and slaying Grimm with no real goal beyond seeing the next day. He probably would have continued on that path if Ozpin hadn't stepped in, Qrow smiled fondly at the memory of the man.

For years Qrow spied for him on and off, collected information, it was Oz that set up the land for his cabin. Oz that called Qrow home to make his house, the two of them put it together, Oz couldn't be there all the time of course but he was the help Qrow had mentioned to Ruby. Then after Qrow had a house, Ozpin made it home, he came twice a month since Qrow was a strapping young lonely lad, till he died and each time he came he brought books. Then Cinder came and wretched it all, Qrow had taken to guarding the mountains and those who travelled them from Grimm when Oz hadn't needed him, after Oz was gone he stayed that course. He'd lost track of the lives he had saved protecting the passes long ago, he had used his solitude well.

Which brought him back to Ruby, he knew she had been on the front lines of the war but that didn’t explain why she was alone now. She was a beautiful woman there had to have been someone at some point to have caught her eye. So why wasn’t she with him or her? In a way she was doing exactly what he had done when he left team STRQ. He paused in his work, was that it? Tai saw Qrow in Ruby, saw that she would walk the same path he had? Only she had no Ozpin to rescue her from it, she’d hunt till it killed her if someone didn’t step in. Was this Tai’s intervention? The red eyed man resumed in his work, maybe that was it. Maybe he didn’t want his daughter to drift through her life and he thought Qrow would give her something to focus on. Like Ozpin had done for him, gave him a place to come back too and a reason to come back at all.

Qrow pursed his lips and resumed his work, this wouldn’t take him long then he needed to go back to her. He needed to learn more about how she got where she was, maybe then it would become clearer.

 

* * *

 

Ruby was reading a book on Grimm habits, sure there were dozens of other things she could be reading. Qrow had a rather amazing collection of books, but she figured she might as well learn something that would be useful when she left. Hearing the door open she glanced up as Qrow shoved the thing closed behind and dropped the crossbar. He had left a few hours ago and she had start to worry, she couldn’t help but smile as he shed the layers. His hair squished flat against his head, he put a grey robe down on the chair and started working at the various ties and buckles of his gear.

Closing her book she got up and walked over, the rugs shielding her feet from the cold. Qrow stalled as her nimble fingers started helping him with the knots. Together they made quick work of the outer layers, Qrow blushed as her fingertips brushed over the back of a hand. She had just been helping get a frozen glove off, it had been accidental or just not cared about but it was still a nice touch. “Thank you, uhh…” He wasn’t sure what to say so he grabbed the grey wool housecoat and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Uh, for you.” Blush crept up into his cheeks again, it was too big for her. That right kind of too big that would be perfect for snuggling down into with a hot chocolate and book.

Ruby blushed even brighter, sure she got gifts from Tai and her friends when they remembered but this wasn’t a special occasion. It was just one random stormy day. Slowly she put her arms through the right places, the whole thing moving over her small frame as she did. Qrow couldn’t himself from helping her, straightened it to lay properly on her shoulders. Drew it closed and pulled the belt out of his pocket and tied it just so around her waist. His hands lingered for a moment there when hers rested on his forearms. “Thank you.” She said softly, she didn’t know what compelled her to touch him but it seemed like the right thing to do.

Red and silver met and blush equally dusting their cheeks, their hands dropping in the same moment. Qrow rubbed the back of his head glancing away. “Err, you’re welcome.”

Ruby bit her lip unsure of what to say. “Umm, I made tea a little while ago, peach and meyer lemon it should be steeped by now. Do you have honey?”

“Oh yeah of course.” Qrow tried to refrain from rushing to the kitchen, the rare warmth in her eyes had imprinted into his mind.

The silver eyed woman giggled watching him go, running her hands over the cuff of her new house coat. Neat practiced perfect stitches, she loved how it was just a little too large, perfect for snuggling into. It was really sweet of him to make something for her, she didn’t really have the clothes for an extended stay. At least not comfy ones for moving around the house and she really appreciated the gesture. While she picked her way over to couch again, doing a little hop from one rug to the other Qrow returned tea cups in hand. He couldn’t help but watch her graceful innocent little game.

Ruby blushed when she saw him and stopped, walking over to collect her cup and returned to the couch. Qrow sat down beside her, still one cushion of the three cushion sofa between them but neither pushed into the corners anymore. Ruby sipped her tea and purred at the light fruity blend, she had been amazed when his tea had ACTUAL tea leaves and hadn’t been able to resist making a pot.

Qrow watched her features transform into a look of pure bliss. How her eyes slid shut, how she relaxed into the sofa, the little dart of tongue licking her lips. She purred snuggling into the couch taking another sip, he could see how she let the tea roll on her tongue.  _ Beautiful. _ He mused having a sip himself, he couldn’t help the small groan himself.  _ Gods the woman knows how to make her tea. _ It was perfectly brewed, the leaves hadn’t been burned by the water, the time was perfect. It was pure pleasure in a cup. “Wow,” He licked his lips and glanced over, Ruby looked to be really enjoying her cup, taking it slow the pleasure she took was almost erotic in nature. “you really know you’re tea.”

“Ummhmm.” Ruby purred resting her head against the back of the couch looking out at him through lidded eyes.

That sound went straight to Qrow’s poor neglected hindbrain and he blushed. “So lots of practice I take it?”

“Yeah, a guilty pleasure I let myself indulge in while hunting. Tea is light to carry around and can be really nice when done right.” Ruby purred drawing her legs up and covering her feet with the blanket.

Qrow couldn’t help but think she had the right idea there and did the same thing. “Well lucky me, I know who shall be brewing the tea from now one.”

Ruby giggled at that, the tea was very relaxing it, when she was hunting she saved it for a bad day so she could unwinded and rest. “Well you’ll have to make the hot chocolate. Oz never taught me his recipe.”

“You knew Oz well?” Qrow asked jumping on the topic, it saved him from trying to find one.

Ruby looked down into the dark red liquid, her smiled fading away and the blank look reappearing over her eyes. “Yeah, he taught me how to fight when I was just a little squirt. Dad didn’t really have a babysitter so Oz volunteered when he was able.” She smiled sadly at the memories. “He was my honorary uncle I guess. Taught me about Aura, fighting, Grimm, the magic in my eyes, fixed my scratches when I hurt myself, everything.”

“Sounds nice, he was my teacher too. I kinda fell apart from my team shortly after school ended and he was my grounding point.” Qrow volunteered the information, hoping that honestly would call upon more honestly.

The silver eyed woman sipped her tea. “He was like that for a lot of people, he brought me into Beacon early but even by then I could have graduated early too. It took me a while to figure out just how much he had taught me and how far ahead of everyone else that I was. It was kinda jarring at first but his door was always open to me so whenever I had trouble adjusting to all the other people I had a place to go.”

“Me too, my sister could be a real jerk at times.” Qrow said tracing over the top of his mug and having a sip.

“Yeah well, then Cinder came and well you know the rest.” Ruby said bitterly, silently thanking the gods she wasn’t a part of that mess anymore. “I still miss him, he came back you know. The stupid reincarnation thing.”

“Yeah, you okay?” He could practically taste the bitterness in her voice.

“Fine, it just when he came back he came back in this tiny farm boy. Which kinda turned out to be a blessing in disguise but, I still missed my Ozpin.” Ruby drank some tea to calm herself, for some strange reason it was easy to talk to Qrow.

“How so?” The red eyed man asked, he could think of a few ways having a nice young new body would be nice.

Ruby blushed scarlet. “I waited till the reincarnation process was complete but we, dated I guess? As best as we were able.”

“Kinky.” Qrow couldn’t help himself he had to chuckle at that, he raised a hand in a placating gesture when she glared at him. “I’m not judging, there is a lot to learn from one's elders, be it young body and age old soul or just normal older.”

Ruby blushed all the brighter, “Well didn’t get much time to learn much of anything on that front, I mean he was good but we only had the one chance.” she sighed resting her head back on the sofa. “He died shortly after.”

“Ouch.” Qrow sipped his drink to avoid looking at her, but he was glad they were having this talk. “Met anyone since?” He fished for more information, even though he had a feeling he already knew the answer. Pieces of the puzzle starting to fit together… into a distressily familiar shape.

“No, no one.” Ruby confirmed his suspicions then took another sip of tea, she was almost out she’d have to go for a refill soon. 

“No one? At all?” Qrow asked with an almost disbelief in his voice, she was what? Twenty five and only had sex once in her life? 

“No what?” Ruby looked over to him confused.

“Let me get this straight, you are twenty what five?” She nodded confirming. “And you’ve only had sex ONCE in your life? With a guy that’s now dead? Gods girl that’s not healthy.”

Ruby glared at him and put her cup down as it was now empty. “I don’t recall asking for your opinion.”

“Don’t shoot the messenger Ruby.” Qrow finished his cup and put it down.

The young woman sighed and hugged herself, “Well I can’t fault you there.” she shrugged. “Not like I’ve had a long line of suitors. Most guys don’t really care about someone who can kick their butts into next week. Add one war damaged huntress with an over-protective sister into the mix and there’s not even much point in looking. Plus I don’t stay in any one place long enough to really meet people and one night stands don’t appeal. I had love, I won’t settle for anything less.” Ruby rubbed her dry eyes, this was reminding her of painfully of Oz.

Qrow moved over to sit on the middle cushion beside her but not touching her. “And you shouldn’t, I did that and after a point it just feels meaningless. Yeah there is the whole getting off aspect of it, but it stops having any real life to it.”

“Exactly, I didn’t see the point in going through that process.” Ruby looked over to him with a sad smile, at least he understood, even if it was a ‘been there, done that’ kind of understanding.

Qrow was struck with the sudden urge to kiss her, maybe it was the self imposed celibacy or the fact when she smiled like that her bottom lip was just a little fuller than the top. Or because he was right in his guess, they had walked the same path she had just very wisely skipped a step. Though she had gotten lucky where he hadn’t and found love. They were very alike, except he did the stupid thing instead of her wise avoidance. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

Ruby’s eyes widened and dilated, he barely touched her but it lit across her skin. She found herself leaning forward towards him, later she’d blame it on being touch starved. She had only been in his company for two days and yet the more she talked to him the more she got why Tai had sent her to him. The more they talked, the more she liked him and that hadn’t happened since Oscar.

Qrow took that as permission and pressed his lips to hers, he didn’t think about the years between them. They were both more than old enough it wasn’t relevant anymore and no one they met would care. Both their eyes closed as they kissed, Ruby’s hands coming up to grab his shirt a little whimper escaping her throat as she followed him when he withdrew. Qrow deepened the kiss at that, she somehow climbed into his lap. His hand traveled her her waist digging in as he moaned into the kiss, it had been such a long time.

Lips parted, tongues tangled, Ruby’s hands found their way into Qrow’s hair. She remembered her last kiss, brief and fleeting as she held a dying Oscar. Tears slid from her eyes but she didn’t want to stop, she was drunk on him. Drunk on what he represented, drunk on how they mirrored, holding onto something too ground her. He leaned forward wrapping his arms her, pulling her against him, tilting his head up as she rose up. He liked how she petted his head as she kissed him, he drew her tongue into his mouth letting her have control. He felt the tears drip onto his cheeks but she didn’t let him pull away.

Ruby shook as she cried, shame welled up in her she pulled away and shoved his hands away feeling to his room with a shout of. “Sorry!”

Qrow got up and stepped after her but she had already shut his door, though it had no lock he wasn’t going to invade.  _ What the hell just happened? _ He wondered, cleaning her tears from his cheeks, he hadn’t meant to kiss her like that. Though at that point, one could say she kissed him, but why the tears? Well he had no doubt she loved Ozpin, probably in many different ways. Plus not knowing the touch of another since and then their talk. Maybe she was just getting overwhelmed, he sat back down on the sofa. He thought about texting Tai again but the more she talked to him the more he wanted to hear the story from her.

The red eyed man ran a hand through his hair, he’d leave her alone for now. She come out when she was ready, or hungry. He smiled at that, well he remembered how Tai made rabbit stew and he had all the supplies for that. Maybe comfort food could sweep in and save the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby threw herself into the bed and curled up with a sob, what the heck had she been thinking? Qrow was nice, kind and she felt like she resonated with him, but why had she kissed him? He was much older than her… but given her love for Ozpin that was more of a turn on then off. She shivered and pulled the house coat over her feet, a tiny smile graced her lips. It was so kind of him to make her a coat and ask for nothing in return. Her heart panged painfully, Oz had been a gifter as well, a hair pin here, a new ring there. Oz would always give her soft smiles and happy eyes whenever he saw her wearing them with pride. Her tears dried as she hummed happily at the memories, he had such a way of making promises without towardly stating them.

She had loved him like family at first, her first friend and teacher but as she got older all that started to change. He always seemed to be the person she turned to when she was younger. She never said a word, not even at Beacon when it all went to hell. However for that whole time Ruby knew that Oz was aware of the changes in her. When smiles became a little more strained with a secret she knew she could never share. Then Beacon fell and she thought he had been lost to her before they could ever be. Then they had met again only this time with a boy named Oscar in the way.

Oscar, her hand dug into the blankets, she had hated him when they first met. She hadn’t shown it of course, because he was the vessel for her Oz, but he was also in the way. Patience had been the key in that situation and eventually she did very slowly warm to the young teen. Very slowly, the reincarnation processes took time, months and how Ruby had hated waiting. Minute by minute, hour by hour, waiting for her Oz to show through. Waiting to be able to hug him without it being awkward. It had been worth it though, worth it to see those green eyes of Oscar’s turn copper. Then he had come to her and it had been like coming home, that first hug that had meant the world to her.

Their relationship had started from that, that one hug that had been slow and secret hidden behind a line of trees and the sounds of night. Sure Oscar was still somewhere in that body but he was just a small part of the whole and everyone would know it wasn’t Oscar that Ruby wanted. So they kept it a secret, clandestine meetings and hidden kisses, as they both waited for their bodies to catch up with their hearts. Ruby giggled, Oz had been so funny, groaning about having to go through puberty AGAIN. They had shared the pain on that front. 

She smirked then her smile faded away, remembering how Salem had taken it all away just as soon as they had been able to be together. Her hand went to her belly as she drew circles over it with a finger, tears collecting in her eyes again. Ruby grabbed Qrow’s pillow and hid her face in it as she sobbed, pressing a hand over the now empty womb. Once long ago, there had been life in it but Salem had stolen that from her too. Ruby never told anyone, not her sister and not Tai and she had hidden it well. The pregnancy had been easy to hide at first, the morning sickness taking her at the hours of dawn. Then as she began to show the silver eyes started spending more and more time away from home wanting to go unnoticed as long as possible. The baby had been carried for months, long enough for her to hope that she’d get to meet the little life she and Oz had created. Long enough that her movements had become slower, her weakness growing. Then she had been out hunting alone, her Aura had broken and a Grimm took a cheap shot. Several hours later her baby was gone, a little boy that she had fought so hard to keep.

The silver eyed woman tried to quiet her tears, it hurt every time she remembered. Well the memories were always there, they lingered behind those mournful silver eyes. She remember how small he had been, his little tuft of red hair, ears so thin that the light passed through them. Holding and rocking the infant, saying over and over that she was sorry that she should have never gone hunting. That day she buried him alone, then gone to the nearest hospital to get checked out. It had been too easy after that to fall out of contact with her family and friends then and it was never really been restored. All her friends moved on, and every time one of them had a child Ruby’s heart ached with such agonizing pain that she just stopped visiting them. She visited Oz’s grave often and her son’s, apologizing to them both over and over. Telling Oz she was sorry she had failed to have their child, that she missed him. She named their baby Ash, for a phoenix that never got to rise.

Ruby’s sobs turned silent, there had been so many nights spent crying in these lonely years. Hiding from her friends and their happy families, hiding the secret from them. It weighed heavy on her heart and prevented her from even wanting to look for a partner. She couldn’t bare to tell anyone that she had failed to protect something so precious.

Her mind turned to Qrow, she could hear him in the kitchen, smell cooking rabbit. She bit her lip and thought about the tall man, she liked him he was calm and quiet. Something that the Huntress was drawn to like a moth to flame, he reminded her of Oz in some small ways. They had that same calm demeanor. Ruby sat up and rubbed her eyes, was that why Tai set her here? Had he thought that Qrow would remind her of Oz? Ruby shook her head, that didn’t seem likely, Taiyang hadn’t know about Ash. Well maybe he did, though she had never told him but he had two children of his own. He probably saw the signs and had chosen to keep quiet until she was ready to talk about it.

The redhead hugged herself and lay on her side gazing at the door to the living room. Qrow had been so easy to talk to and he understood things in his own quiet way. He wasn’t family so he wouldn’t know about everyone else and he was just far enough away, lonely enough like her not to judge. Maybe it was time she told someone, when she left it wouldn’t matter. The only person he might tell would be Tai but somehow she didn’t think he’d say a word if she asked him not to. Ruby reached up and touched her lip with a cold finger then after half an hour of thinking it over forced herself out of the bed.

 

* * *

Qrow ground some rosemary between his fingers before dropping it into the pot and stirring. “Qrow.” The voice was so soft and he hadn’t heard her enter, he jumped up like a startled cat before gathering himself. Still the action earned him a tiny giggle, he looked over to Ruby, her eyes red and cheeks stained in tears. 

“Ruby.” He said softly and turned away from the stove, the stew would be fine now, it just had to simmer. He was surpised when she walked up and hugged him again, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in the clothed chest. Qrow didn’t respond right away unsure of what brought this about. 

Ruby snuggled her face into his chest, the wool of his shirt scratching her cheek the smell of pine filling her nose. She took a deep shaky breath and whispered. “I had a baby once.”

Qrow’s brow shot up, that wasn’t a hard one to figure out. Oz had… Gods above no wonder she was depressed, ‘had’ a baby once. Ruby was a Huntress, it wasn’t hard to figure out what had probably happened. He wrapped his arms tight around her and hugged fiercely, for he could think of nothing else to do. “I’m sorry.” He said softly, for there was nothing else to say. There was nothing he could say that would make this better, slowly but surely he could see the sources of the shadows that clung to her.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for, I was the stupid one that went hunting while pregnant.” She mumbled into his firm chest, it felt so good to be held even if she didn’t deserve it.

Qrow struggled to find words for her, to figure out what to say in the end he settled on. “You are not the first Huntress to do that and women can lose their babies for lots of reasons. You’re not alone in that, I can’t say I know what that feels like but it’s not your fault. Oz would understand that, he’d get protective as all hell over you but he’d understand.”

“But if I hadn’t gone hunting I could have my baby, right now. Who knows where I would be, if I had just told someone. I know Tai or Yang would have helped me hunt, or kept me safe from my own stupidity.” Ruby squeezed him tighter, letting him ground her, Gods it felt so good to hold someone.

“You could have lost it for another reason, it could have just not meant to be. Thinking about where you could be.” He paused and closed his eyes. How often he had thought like this, ‘what if’ he had stayed with his team, ‘what if’ he had been on the front lines. “It’s a slow death Ruby, to waste away on the ‘what if’s’ and becoming dead to the now.” He glanced around his kitchen then out into the living room, what a tomb he had made for himself. Qrow could feel his shirt growing wet and rubbed up and down her back.

Ruby knew what he meant, she wasn’t ignorant about how she had been living, or not as the case was. “How do you let go?”

“You don’t, at least I don’t know how. I have wasted days, maybe even weeks of my life wondering about what could have been. What if I stayed with my team? What if I came back when Yang was born, what if my Semblance wasn’t Misfortune, what if I stayed by Oz’s side. What if I had been there to help him at the end. What if I had found someone and had a family of my own, but I’ll never know the answers to these questions. They just slowly eat away at my soul. Please don’t fall into that trap Ruby, chasing the ‘what if’s’ for your whole life will be your death.”  _ Don’t do what I have done, don’t shut everyone out. You have family and friends who still love you. _ Qrow searched for something positive to say, to guide them out of this depressing conversation. “Think about it, you’re still young, you could still have other children. Find someone to love, Oz would want that. He wouldn’t want you fading away lost in the memories and questions of what could have been.”

Ruby smiled at his attempt to cheer her up and mumbled into his chest. “Not likely, not everyone is as calm and understanding as you Qrow.”

Qrow shrugged and smiled a little at that. “It must be the grey in my hair and a hermit's life.”

The silver eyed woman giggled at that and pulled away, Qrow’s hands tracing over her arms while hers did the same till their hands met for a moment. Both calloused, both having touched more than their fair share of blood and death, hers small in his, her soft skin paler. Ruby’s hands were chilled on the backs but warm on her front, Qrow’s were warm entirely from cooking. They held together for the briefest moment before Qrow pulled his away as if she burned him and tucked them under his arms. Blush tinted his cheeks on so slightly and he bit the inside of his cheek.  _ Gods if I am not careful this is going to be very painful when she leaves. _

Ruby yanked her hands back startled when he moved so abruptly, she had liked the feel of those hands. Well used and worn, but still very strong and capable. She looked up to him, his hair messy from when she had buried her fingers in it, blush dusting his cheeks but his gaze locked on her. Blush warmed her own cheeks,  _ Stop thinking about how you like him Ruby! There is no way Dad sent you here to fall for his own school friend! Remember Oz? You love him, not Qrow, you’ve only been here for two days! _ Then her mind reasoned that Qrow as right and Oz wouldn’t want her to live her life alone, not matter how that thought hurt. She shook her head and turned her attention to the stew, reaching out and giving it a stir with the long wooden ladle. “This smells familiar.”

Qrow backed away from her with a step and reached up to the cupboard collecting bowls and plates. “It’s Tai’s recipe, I thought it might help you cheer up. Err you know, comfort food.” He turned away and set them on the little table, the dull chunk of wood on wood filled the room. The fire in the range had burned long and was largely silent. He walked around the table and into the pantry returning a minute later with a half eaten sour dough bread loaf and a seasoned wooden cutting board.

Ruby looked up from her stirring when he returned. “I’m amazed you remember it, I thought you left right after Beacon.”

Qrow shrugged collecting a serrated bread knife from a drawer. “I did, but Tai liked to cook even then and I remember the things I like.” He set the knife to the bread as he spoke casually, the smell of the bread adding to the herbal scent of the stew.

The silver eyed woman smiled at that, for someone who had left his family so long ago. He must have remembered a great many things and held them tight to him as to never forget them. She turned her attention back to the stew listening to it bubble, she pushed the bay leaf to the side so they didn’t have to worry about it when they served it. “I think it’s done, it sure smells good.”

Finished with the bread Qrow came over and studied the stew for a moment. “I think you are right.” Ruby grabbed the bowls from the table and offered them up for Qrow to ladle the stew into. Unconsciously as he poured into the first one he raised a hand to hold the bowl steady, it rested over Ruby’s. She bit her lip but didn’t say a word, he was too focused on making sure the stew didn’t spill to realize what he had done. He did the same with the next bowl and only noticed when it was full as well. He snatched his hand back, blush darkening his cheeks again. “I’ll uhh, get the bread.” The stew would be fine with the residual heat from the range, he turned away from her lightning fast and grabbed the plated bread.

Ruby suppressed a smile as she turned away from him and very carefully headed out into the living room, being mindful not to spill the bowls. Qrow followed watching her, even in this she someone managed to be graceful, kneeling fluidly to set the bowls on his low battered coffee table. He shook his head and forced himself to move before she noticed he was staring. They settled on the couch with their meal, sharing the blanket over their feet from their respective sides of the couch.

Qrow finished first, thinking the day over, did Tai know about her baby? Why had she not told him? He put his bowl on the table on the empty plate, the bread having long since being consumed. The red eyed man curled up back into the couch and mulled it over in his head. What had Tai being thinking? Fact one; she was very lonely, two she was depressed, three she still loved a dead man. Not that he could fault her there, but while it’s good to love, it’s also extremely important to learn to let go of those you have loved. Four she had once been pregnant and it had been Oz’s child, Gods was that ever hard to get his mind around. He always found companionship with Oz, but never thought of the other man ever having kids of his own. Qrow frowned, he would have liked to meet that kid. All this however did not answer his question, why send Ruby to him? He looked up over to her as she set her bowl besides his, sliding down and pulling the blanket up to curl into the couch.

Ruby hid her face in the black couch cushion crossing her arms over her chest. She closed her silver eyes just trying to keep the memories away. She missed her baby, she had thought about looking for another partner, even just a temporary one just to try again. Ruby shivered and shoved the thought away for the same reason she had done dozens of times, it wouldn’t be Oz’s child. That was what she ached for and wanted, another chance, and she wanted it to be a product of love not desperation. The silver eyed woman ached to fill the void in her heart, where Oz and her baby Ash lived, but never found someone she could love. Tai had told her time and time again to let Oz go, but the memories of him were all she had left. Tears leaked from her eyes and the petite woman shook trying to keep the tears at bay, not wanting to show Qrow yet more weakness.

Qrow bit his lip till it almost bleed, even as Ruby tried to hid it he saw, the tiny glimmering drop of water that leaked from her eyes. What should he do? The red eyed man warred with himself, part of him just said to leave her in peace, get ready for bed or something. The other part said, that she had shown him so much trust already that it would be wrong to leave her alone with only grief for company. The black haired man let out a long sigh and made up his mind. Qrow lifted the blanket up and moved over into the middle of the couch. He reached out then hesitated withdrawing his hands mere centimeters from her skin. Would she even welcome his touch? Him and the bad luck charm? Qrow took a deep breath and touched her forearm, squeezing and pulling her gently up. Qrow near jumped out of his skin when she threw her arms around his neck and tucked her face into his neck.

Gently he laid down holding her to him with an arm around her middle, he used the other to fix the pillow and pulled the blanket over them. Ruby moved her hands to his collar, holding him tight as she cried, her chest shaking as she tried to breath through her silent tears. Qrow adjusted the blanket over them with his legs and relaxed, it was so odd to have weight on his chest. Not bad mind you, just odd, he couldn’t remember the last time he had cuddled someone. She was just that right place between tall enough to keep him warm and heavy enough to feel almost like a blanket to him. It was easy to hold Ruby to him, she wasn’t heavy enough for him to have to work at breathing, she was just perfect for him. 

The man’s brain stalled at that, no, no, that was not a wise thought. She was not perfect for him, she’d leave as soon as the storm passed. It didn’t matter that she was cute, beautiful even, that her laugh was brilliant and he longed to hear more of it. That she was very pleasant to have around, that they held the same calm demeanor. Or that … that she was just as broken as he was. In a sad way they matched. He shook his head as subtly as he could, no these were bad thoughts, he was almost fifty! 

Qrow as much as he knew Ruby wanted a family and even though he could give her that, he would most definitely not want to wait. Qrow paused at that, but then she wasn’t young anymore either, chances were good she wouldn’t want to wait as well.  _ Why are you even thinking about this you moron? It will never happen! You’re just a dusty old crow, a bad luck charm! You came to the conclusion long ago that no one would ever be able to love you. Want a family with you, that ship sailed when you left your team. _ He felt Ruby moved down and snuggled into his chest and felt her breath deepen. Qrow took a deep breath and focused himself to relax, well it seemed he wasn’t moving for a while. He stared up at the ceiling and let out a long sigh, well he could think of worse places to be stuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby woke up slowly, the fire had burned low, dark warm embers were all that remained now. She took a deep breath a pleasant musky scent accented with pine filled her nose, blinking she realized that she was still atop of Qrow, the tall man's arm holding her snugly as he slept. Blush bloomed over Ruby's cheeks but as the petite woman tried to sit up, Qrow’s arm tightened around her and he grumbled in his sleep. The silver eyed woman giggled and rested back down again, well she sure wasn't going to say no to more cuddles. She licked her dry lips wetting them, he looked so much happier as he slept the lines in the corners of his eyes fading. Ruby reached up she brushed a finger through the scruff along his jaw. The hairs felt rough but as she stroked along one jaw she found she liked the texture, Oz had always been clean shaven, she's never got to touch a beard before. Curious she added a couple fingers to her petting and giggled she defiantly liked the feel of it. 

Qrow shifted under her with a grumble twitching, jerking his head away from her fingers. “No, please… Raven.” One arm tightened painfully around her waist, his other came up and over her back and held her tightly. Ruby gasped at the sudden pressure on her ribs, suddenly made very aware of just how strong he was. What he wore often hid his physical attributes, but as his arms tightened around her she had no doubt he was MUCH stronger then her. “Qrow!” Ruby squeaked as she tried to push up and off of him. She looked up to him and saw that he was still asleep, his arms strengthened around her again as he mumbled. “No please.” Seeing as trying to get away was only making it worse the petite woman laid back down, her breathing slightly strained and resting her head over his heart, listening to it pound. His pleas looped over and over, like it was the same nightmare over and over, his arms loosening and constricting around her in a pattern. 

Ruby wiggled and pursed her lips, she didn’t think he’d be alright with her seeing him like this but as she tried to get up again his arms tightened like a vise around her. With a red flicker she activated her Aura to keep him from crushing her ribs into powder. “Qrow!” Ruby called out again, only for Qrow to turn onto his side trapping her between him and the back of the couch. The silver eyed woman reached up and stroked through his hair, pressing the tips of her fingers flat against his head along the pressure points. There were knots in his hair now and he didn’t waken as she pulled them gently out, before massaging along the points again. “Qrow.” Ruby whispered out softly, being loud didn’t seem to help, so maybe a gentler wake up would.

Ruby stretched up and rested her cheek against his, feeling his breath against her ear, petting all the while through his thick feathered hair. “Shhh, whatever it is has long past.” She bit her lip hesitating for a minute then kissed his cheek. “Please wake up, my Aura can’t take much more of this.” In response his arms loosed and he grumbled in his sleep, Qrow curled up around her, a leg moving up to trap hers under pulling her flush to him. Colour rose in Ruby’s cheeks no one but Oz had ever held her like this, but it didn’t frighten her. Qrow wouldn’t hurt her, at least not intentionally even now his grip had loosed, she still wouldn’t be able to get away but it was a comfortable hold now. The redhead thought she could just use her Semblance turn into rose petals and slip from his grasp but it was nice to be held, she didn’t feel trapped but cherished instead. Ruby kissed his cheek against, his scruffy beard scratching against her chin. “Qrow.” She called his name against softly. “Please wake up, it’s just a nightmare.”

_ “It’s all your fault!” Raven screamed at him, tears streaming from her eyes. She was wearing casual clothes her belly straining against her shirt, Yang well on her way to coming into the world. _

_ “I know! I’m sorry alright!” Qrow reached for his sister, he could understand her position. It was his fault the birth control hadn’t worked, he had been in the waiting room while she had tried to get the abortion, of course the power had to go out and of course she hadn’t been able to reschedule till the baby was too far along to safely abort. The kitchen around them was empty the light low, Summer and Tai were out getting supplies for dinner. _

_ “I don’t want this!” Raven gestured at her round belly. “I shouldn’t have to keep it!” _

_ “Her, Raven.” Qrow reached out and pressed his hands to her sisters belly, he felt the tiny baby girl kick. He couldn’t understand why she didn’t want it, Tai was so happy. Qrow knew he’d never have a family, maybe he did want to live that through his sister a little on that front. _

_ Tears streamed from her eyes as Raven stomped her foot, but didn’t push him away. Qrow wondered if she wished his Semblance would act out and kill the baby for her. “I don’t care that it’s a HER! I don’t want IT!” _

_ “Please Raven, think of Tai! He loves you and he loves this baby.” Qrow knew it would be bad to say it, but he loved it too, he wished for Raven to birth it. _

_ “I don’t care! I’m leaving! There must be some doctor somewhere willing to help me get rid of it!” Raven yanked herself away from him and stormed over to the door. _

_ Qrow leaped forward and grabbed her hand pulling her back. “No please Raven! You can’t!” _

_ “Yes I can!” Raven snapped at him. “What do you care anyways?! Is it because you love Tai? You wish you could be in my shoes?” _

_ Qrow let go of her and retreated with all his eminence speed, blushing crimson. “I-.” _

_ Raven’s jaw dropped as she approached him like a wolf cornering it’s prey. “Oh my Gods, that is it!” _

_ “Please Raven, don’t kill her.” Qrow’s eyes dropped to the floor shame welling up in his chest. Yes he did like Tai, he’d never ever say or act on it though, he wasn’t even sure how he loved Tai, only that he did. _

_ Raven studied her brother, the bad luck charm that had plagued her for her whole life. “I’ll make you a deal, you leave now. You don’t tell anyone why, I refuse to live with you anymore and I refuse to risk my life by having this baby while you are around. So go and I promise I’ll do my best for this,” She wrinkled her nose and spat the word. “baby and I won’t tell Tai you are crushing on him.” _

Qrow jerked awake as he felt kisses being peppered gently over his cheek, little strong hands in his hair. “Ruby?” He asked groggily, blinking his pale red eyes open. Bit by bit he felt the situation, at her body was pushed up tight against his, he was instantly very aware of how her breasts were squished into his chest. Her legs trapped under on of his and he could feel her Aura against his skin, his eyes widened and he pushed away from her scrambling to put some distance between them. Qrow fell painfully on his butt with a crush and scrambled backwards knocking his table off it’s book legs and sending the kitchenware flying. Ruby barely had time to sit up before Qrow had shot to his feet and was racing for the door.  _ Shit, shit, shit _ , he was near blind in his panic.

Ruby leaped to her feet and chased after him as he ripped the door open shoving his feet into his boots and grabbing his coat at the same time. Cold blasted into the cabin as the door open and was snuffed out when Qrow slammed it shut behind him. Ruby scrambled into her clothes, there was no way she was stupid enough to go outside in the middle of the night without being properly dressed.

 

* * *

The cold bit at his exposed flesh as Qrow walked forth as fast as the heavy drifts of snow allowed. His Aura crackled to life almost automatically, it would protect him for a time. Tears flowed down his cheeks, why was he remembering? He had worked so hard not to remember! Making things, hunting Grimm, even fucking, all to forget the worst deal he had ever made! Qrow stumbled over to a thick pine tree and collapsed against it, his breath hiccuping in his chest as he sobbed. He should have just TOLD Tai, they would have found some way to protect little Yang from her mother, but no. Raven was Raven, she would have told Tai first and not in a way the other man would have been able to cope with. At the time Qrow hadn’t been able to understand his feelings for Taiyang, there had been some lust yes, but it had been dwarfed by how safe and happy Tai made him feel. Something that to this day was an alien feeling to him, Ozpin had been more of a mentor figure and a friend. Tai was a grey area in Qrow’s heart where the red eyed man still wasn’t sure where to put him.

The wind whipped at Qrow’s coat and the tall man fell to his knees curling up against the tree letting it shelter him. He rubbed at his cheeks he had no idea how cold it was but his Aura was weakening very quickly, his cheeks were already starting to hurt. He thought back to the women he had dated trying to fall in love, constantly failing miserably. Qrow thought back to the pictures on his mantle, Yang with her bright blonde hair like her father but long like her mother. The red eyed man smiled weakly, it had been worth it though, Raven had kept her word. He had thought so often about going back, but he never did. Afraid Raven would tell Tai, afraid he’d give away his affection for Tai or that he’d love Yang a bit too much that he’d unwittingly try to replace Raven and that would give him away. Over the years he had managed to put Tai away in his mind, the affection dwindled till he now knew it had just been a crush. Qrow had come to the conclusion early in his life, that even if he did return Tai wouldn’t love him like he wanted to be loved. One Tai wasn’t into men, two Qrow was just a bad luck charm.

“They’d all regret the day I came to call.” Qrow whispered under his breath starting to shake with the cold, like he had done a thousand times before. Taiyang knew what his Semblance was and something would happen to Yang or to Ruby, and Tai and Qrow would both know it was Qrow’s fault. “It’s always your fault.” He whispered in endlessly practiced words. As if just to pound that point home the branch above him broke only just missing from cracking his head open, instead covering him in snow. His Aura broke and the cold raced into him, his body started to shake even harder. 

_ I should go back inside. _ Qrow mused,  _ but then what would be the point? _ His body was so far past cold that he stopped shivering and his eyelids started to fall.  _ But then who cares? There is no point to going back, it’s nice here so nice and I am so tired. No one will ever care, I looked and looked and looked. As soon as I say what my Semblance is they all run. _ Tears froze on his cheeks, near half his life spent and he was just some hermit too cowardly to go back to the only family he’d ever known. To old and tired to keep looking for love,  _ you’re just a bad luck charm, the world would be a better place without you in it. _ Qrow smiled at that thought, now that was a truth he could face. What was the point of carrying on when he didn’t have anything to live for? Living for the sake of it, spreading misery wherever he went, was getting very old and he was tired of watching his Semblance bring pain to all those around him. The cold was making his thoughts snugglish as he mused to himself.  _ I’ll just take a nap here, no one will miss me. _

 

* * *

 

“QROW!!!.... QROW!!!!” Ruby spun on the spot staggering forward, the wind battering at her from all directions as she held her lantern up but the snow reflected the light back at her. “QROW WHERE ARE YOU?!!” Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs,  _ I’m taking too long, too long! He left without putting proper clothes on! _ She was sure the wind chill made it at least minus seventy celsius, their Aura’s would buy them both time but not much. The silver eyed woman staggered forward and fell, the wind blowing into her back so hard she fell off balance. Ruby’s eyes lite up when she saw what had made her trip in the first place, a trench of foot prints. “Oh thank the Gods! QROW!!” The silver eyed woman yelled again, pushing herself back up to her feet and running through the trench Qrow had created it was so much easier to travel when someone else had already made a path.

When she came to his tree a minute later she didn’t see him right away, it was only when the wind blew again lifting some of the snow she saw a black strand of hair. “Oh no.” Ruby raced over and set her lantern down, she reached up and brushed the snow off of him. She uncovered his face to find it white and his eyes closed. “No, no, no, why did you leave?!” Tears collected in her eyes but it was too cold for them to fall. Ruby grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled with all her strength and much of her Aura. She ripped him free of the snow drift cold loving embrace and paused, then raced over to his legs and grabbed back turning him around so she could tuck his feet under her arm and brace them against her shoulder then grabbed the lantern. Ruby ran as fast as she dared for not wanting to risk him hitting his head on a icy drift.

Thankfully Ruby managed to find her way back without any trouble, she was forced to pull him through the door the same way she had through the snow, he was just too big for her to carry. Ruby set him down in the middle of the room, slammed the door shut and ripped her gloves off before grabbing him by his ankles again and pulling him before the fire. Panic filled her as he didn’t even grumbled through the whole processes. Using her Aura she moved as fast as if she was fighting Grimm, she put two logs on the fire and raced into his bedroom and grabbed his pillows and duvet she zoomed back and dumped them on the couch. She grabbed his coffee table and shoved it out of the way, she didn’t bother to take the sodden frozen clothes off of him nicely. Instead Ruby just ripped them off making free use of her strength, then she pulled hers off, the outer layers were cold and wet and tossed them aside but her warm inner layers she put on him. Her wool and underarmour shirt was wrapped around his chest as best she could, her two layers of pants went around his belly, socks wrapped tight around his frozen hands. Shivering herself now she grabbed the duvet and tucked it tight around him making sure there were no air pockets and shoved the pillow under his head.

All this she accomplished in seconds, only then did she stop and check for his breathe and pulse. A hand quick as lightning grabbing his wrist and feeling for the pulse the other hovering over his mouth. She let out a sigh of relief a instant later when she felt both Qrow’s breath and pulse. Zipping up she grabbed her new house coat and wrapped it tight around her then raced to the bathroom, his wastewater barrel was propped up on two clay bricks. She yanked both out with so much speed and force that the barrel fell onto the floor with a BOOM and raced into the kitchen. Ruby shoved both into the oven, filled the range with firewood and ran back into the hearth and grabbed a brand. She was forced to be slower returning to the kitchen, but the fire in the race roared to life as soon as she added the flaming brand, she blew on it a few times coaxing it into a blaze all the more quickly before slamming the grate shut and racing back to Qrow.

Carefully Ruby slipped under the duvet creating as little draft as she possibly could and pulled off her housecoat, now warmed by her body and wrapped it tight around his legs before sliding out again. Qrow let out a pained groan as heat started to seep into him. “You’re gonna be okay.” Ruby looked up to him with a smile and tucked the duvet tight around him again and moved down to his feet, pushing it up out of the way. His toes were pink but not seriously damaged thankfully, she grabbed them with a hand on each but knew not to rub. Rubbing she remembered damaged the cells and would slow his healing.

The silver eyed woman’s hands quickly chilled and when they did she pulled the duvet back over his feet and shoved her hands into her armpits till they warmed again and repeated the process. She only did this till they had turned from red to white, then she raced up and raided Qrow’s bedroom, first clothes, socks, underwear, pants, shirts, coats, she raced several layers of each into the other room. Then she grabbed all his blankets and ran back into the living room.

Beside him she unfolded two blankets that were longer than he was and set them down beside him, the rug was okay but it was far from ideal. She quickly walked over and lifted him up grabbing him under his shoulders and lifting him with a grunt onto the thicker sheets, it took her three actions, one for his hips and one for his feet to get him on the thick sheets to better protect him from the cold floor. Qrow flinched and his head fell to the side but that was all, his breathing remained shallow. Next the redhead grabbed the pile of socks and set about carefully putting them on his feet. Ruby had to smile a little when she managed three pairs before they refused to stretch any further. The next bit was harder, first she wiggled a pair of thermal underwear onto him, lifting and moving him as she needed, moving the existing garments warming him as little as she could. Modesty wasn’t a concern of hers, as far as she was concerned worrying about it in such a situation as this was beyond stupid. Thankfully she managed to get the underarmour and wool pants on easier. When she was done she took her housecoat back and pulled it on, it was much too cold for her to be racing around with not but her Aura and underwear.

Getting three layers onto his chest was easier, she then wrapped her shirt and pants around his head then grabbed his thick fur lined leather toque from the chair by the door and pulled it on over them. Next she raced into the kitchen and checked on the bricks, now they were hot the the touch using her Aura to protect herself she grabbed both and closed the oven again raced back to Qrow. She wrapped both up in sheets and put one between his feet, resting it under the arch of both. The other blunted by the sheet she put on his pelvis under the duvet and put both of his hands on it.

Only now did Ruby stop and let out a sigh, sitting on the floor to catch her breath. She could see him breathing now, it deepened as he warmed. The silver eyed woman let out a even longer sigh, letting her head fall back as she ran her hands through her damp hair closing her eyes for a moment. Her hands fell limply back into her lap as she gazed upon him. “Why did you do that? Why did you leave?” Ruby’s breath shook as it now caught up to her what he had done, he should have known to come back. So why didn’t he? Why was he sitting against a tree? He hadn’t even tried to come back, why? Why did his life mean so little to him that he’d throw it away on a whim.

She sniffed as tears started to flow, she was very well acquainted with death now, but that was battlefield death. This was altogether different, Ruby hugged herself bending over her tears falling down on the floor the fabric beneath her darkening with them. “Why, why?” She croaked through her tears, rocking herself. “Why throw your life away?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Hey! incoming news about updates,   
> Ardy: So hi peoples! Long story short I had to get my appendix removed in Emergency on Friday and won't be writing much till I'm better. While I am poking at writing, it's extremely slow going.  
> Kry: Yeh but we're not gone so don't worry.  
> Ardy & Kry: Enjoy the story!


	6. Old wounds

Qrow was not comfortable when he woke up, he was hot! The brick on his pelvis felt as if it had just been heated and he was wearing far too many layers. The tall man flicked the wool duvet back and set the brick aside, sweat had started to collect on his skin. Qrow sat up and pulled off the toque and the articles of clothes, pausing for a moment when he realised they were  Ruby’s.  _ Darn foiled again!  _ Glancing around he didn’t see Ruby but did notice that his couch had been moved back and his table set to one side. The fire ROARED beside him, it alone would be more than enough to keep him warm. The raven haired man set about removing the outer layers till he was just in his under armour and woolen shirt, with just one pair of socks. Unfortunately for Qrow he didn’t see the incoming missile till much too late.

Ruby clobbered him back to the floor, her arms wrapping tight around his middle her face tucked into his neck. “ACK!” Qrow went back down with crash, his ribs complaining as Ruby squeezed him as tight as she could.  _ What brought this on? _ He didn’t understand, his arms remained limply at his sides, Qrow could feel his neck start to get wet as Ruby started to cry. The sensation of her nuzzling his neck was such a strange alien thing, he had no idea what to do. “Ruby, I don’t understand, why are you doing this?”  _ Why are you upset? You know what my Semblance is, you’d be better off without me. I still don’t know why Tai sent you, this is all so confusing.  _ The red eyed man wiggled under her when she started to sob more loudly, why was she crying more?

“You,” Ruby sniffed and shook, “You did it on purpose.” she grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and held on like he was going to slip away if she let go even more a instant. “You did it on purpose!” The silver eyed woman squeezed her eyes shut, her cheeks had been stained with her tears long ago. 

Qrow tried to turn his head to look at her but instead just ended up scatching his beard on her hair. His brow furrowed he was still confused and he couldn’t look at her without having to pull her off of him. “I-.” Qrow started then snapped his jaw shut trying to figure out what to say and flopped back onto the fur covered floor. Why was she upset? Her hold loosened incrementally like her arms were getting tired but she refused to let go. “I don’t understand.” No one but Oz had ever cared, maybe Summer and Taiyang but that was so long ago he barely remembered. He wasn’t worth anything, he knew that, during the war he had a purpose but now he was just existing, bringing misfortune wherever he went. 

“That makes it even worse.” Ruby sobbed and moved letting her weight rest on him pinning him down in place, her hands moved from around his middle to his shoulders grabbing his shirt again. The petite woman had figured out what he had tried to do while he slept, she put a name to the action and it frightened her. How could he try to do that? He was so nice and kind, just so good, why would he see the need to do that? Just give up? “Why?” Her voice cracked as she spoke softly to his neck. “Why did you do that?”

Wasn't it obvious? He’d run his whole life and he was tired of running, tired of looking in the mirror every morning and seeing a life of regret staring back at him. Qrow was done, he was tired of it all, tired of living with his pain, with this accursed Semblance. It was only a matter of time before it hurt her too, better he leave now before it did. “I’m just a good for nothing bad luck charm, I don’t understand why you are upset. I bring misery wherever I go, I’m tired of it. My sister made me leave the team because of it. I don’t have a reason to stick around anymore, at least in the war I was useful but now I am just a dusty old crow, bringing misfortune wherever I go. Everyone who has known, has hated me for it at one time or another. I have no friends anymore, no family, my existence brings nothing but harm. Bane, is what I am to every life.” Qrow spoke calmly he was so used to these thoughts that they didn’t even really bother him anymore, the aching pain in his chest had long since become an old friend. “You will too, it’s just a matter of time.” For some strange reason he couldn’t put his finger on that thought made him sadder than the rest. He needed to push her way, his Semblance would inevitably hurt her. “You should trust one thing,” Qrow paused and near pleaded with her. “Take my advice, if you linger close it’s a hefty price. You and I are not the same.”

Ruby hiccuped and coughed her tears drying out in the warm room, her nose running she sniffled loudly. How could he think such things? How could be believe such things? Who had done this to him? Made him think these things so naturally that his pulse didn’t even elevate when he said them. She let go of his shirt just long enough to grab his hands and put them around her back. The petite woman felt him hesitate before his hands slid over her to rest in a loose hug.  _ Does he think I’m going to agree with him? Push him away?  _ Ruby turned her head so they were cheek to cheek, his beard scratching her soft skin. “I don’t think so, we are the same.” The redhead whispered softly. “You may be unlucky but I like you. I want you to stay around, you’re not just a dusty old crow to me.”

Qrow grabbed her by the waist a picked her up off him while sitting up and placed her beside him. Ruby instantly reached for him again, but he grabbed her little hands in his and held them tight. The raven haired man found himself distracted by how cool they felt and dry, like she needed a cream. The red eyed man studied her, trying to figure this out, this was all so new and strange. Her silver eyes were red and dry from tears, tears that had caused long tracks over her cheeks, her nose was red and she sniffed as he watched. “I… don’t understand. You’ve only been here for three days, you don’t know me. I don’t understand why you care, why you are crying. People don’t care about me, I don’t understand.” He trailed off looking away but squeezed her hands when she tried to pull away.

Tears flowed forth again, Ruby found that so heartbreaking sad. Sure he was right and they had only known each other for a short time, but she liked him, wanted to spend more time with him. The petite woman hiccuped again as she tried to speak. “I don’t know what you’ve been told for your life or by who. But you aren’t worthless, you’re good and kind and I like you. I don’t want you to… go away.” Ruby cried all the harder when she saw his growing confusion.

Good and kind were not words Qrow used to describe himself, worthless, was one he favoured. Unless was another, Raven had made that very clear, unwanted was one that gave his heart a pang whenever he heard it uttered. Ruby was proving to be very confusing and contradictory to what he had believed for all these years. Yet as the tears poured down her cheeks Qrow knew she meant it, that she believed her words to be true. Not to say he agreed with her assessment though. There had been too many who pushed him away, enforcing what he had always been told. So why was this tiny woman, one who hadn’t known him for half a week, crying as if he’d been forced upon an injustice by the masses. Qrow watched as a large tear carried along the path of its predecessors, unknowingly he released one of those hands to cup it with his thumb. It was soft and wet and it sparkled like a star as it glittered in the firelight. She cried tears for him, they weren’t tears of resentment or of angry and grief but of sadness and caring... They were caring, reflecting her kindness and she cried those honest pure tears for  _ him _ .    

Ruby closed her eyes and leaned into hand, reaching up to cup it with hers, holding it gently to her cheek. “Please don’t go.” She whispered, opening her eyes after a moment and looking up to him. Her heart went out to him, the confused look was still there though his brow had relaxed. Ruby really did like him, she was growing to like him more and more, the kiss they had shared once rose up in her mind. Would he understand that? Did she want that? Just in three days she found that she liked him more than anyone she had come into contact with since Ozpin.

Qrow jerk back startled when she moved shifting her weight to sit on her knees, he leaned back away from her his hands planted on the ground. He watched her rub her eyes and nose, cleaning her face as best she could. He watched completely still as she reached out and touched his cheek with her finger tips. They were warm now he noticed, Qrow couldn’t help but close his eyes partly as they explored over his high cheek bone. Ruby moved to sit beside him and stretch up tentatively pressing her lips to his.

The crimsonette felt him jump startled but he quickly settled again. Their lips were dry but neither really cared, Qrow kneaded the ground unsure of what to make of this. She couldn’t ‘like’ him, like that could she? No one had ever done that before, what did one even do in a situation like this? He liked her, the raven haired man knew that much, but he didn’t think she would like him too. She’d leave as soon as the storm had gone, he felt her tongue tease the centre of his bottom lip slightly. Now that was a que he knew what to do with, he parted his lips and deepened the kiss. 

As a moan crept up from Ruby the fire snapped and popped a spark which flew from the hearth and landed on her wool shirt. The smell of it burning ended their kiss with a jerk and Qrow reached over and stamped the small blaze out with his hand. “Damn Semblance.” He uttered with a growl, trust it to ruin every good thing, he glanced up at her, she was staring at her shirt. There now, she saw what it would be like to be with him, things always breaking around him. “Sorry.” He mumbled and jumped to his fleet and fled to his bedroom before he was forced to see the understanding dawn on her face.  _ Now she’ll understand, there’ll be no more kisses. _ He walked around his cold empty bed and pulled back the curtain letting light into the room. The snow still fell in a endless white out and the morning light was muted and grey.

Meanwhile Ruby reached over and picked up the still smoldering shirt, she frown turning it over in her hands. So this was the kind of thing he blamed his Semblance for, she had liked the shirt but… Ruby looked up to the bedroom when she heard him pull back the curtain. What worth was there in items?  _ Why does this stop him from loving? Stop others from loving him? _ The small woman looked back to her shirt and pinched out the remaining embers. She reached up and touched her moistened lips with her index finger while looking back towards the bedroom. What was she getting herself into? You didn’t just kiss a person like him casually, she frowned and thought on that for a moment. She wasn’t interested in casual, her hand moved down to her chest she could still feel her heart pounding. Ruby could feel the flush of her skin as well, as she slowly stood up she found her legs were a little weak as well. Her cheeks turned almost as red as her hair, one little kiss had done this too her. The silver eyed woman hadn’t felt excited like this for a very very long time. That realisation made her giggle maybe she did feel something else here, more than she thought and maybe it was worth exploring.

Dropping the meaningless shirt she walked over to his bedroom and found him sitting on the edge of his bed facing away from her looking out from the window. Ruby picked her way through the cold room, shivering slightly as she walked, noticing how lax and weary his posture was. Like he was just waiting for the worst to occur. Those pale red eyes flicked up to her confused. “Ruby-?”

Ruby straddled him and cut him off with another kiss, she could feel him stiffen with surprise. The petite female wove her hands into his hair and pushed a little more in the kiss. Qrow relaxed and laid back on the bed, he’d have to ask her what brought this on but for now he’d just let himself enjoy it. Ruby tilted her head to the side slightly and teased her tongue forward again. Qrow parted his lips and let her explore for a moment before chuckling at her amatuar kissing skills. Her actions were so innocent and flawed, he cupped the back of her head with a hand and slid his tongue over hers and into her mouth. Slowly as not to startle her, coaxed her lips into mimicking his as he withdrew. Then again he parted his lips and teased forward, guiding her gently to copy him.

Ruby moaned, she had forgotten how it felt to be kissed, he commanded himself with skill knowing just where to press his tongue, how to curl it. The redhead was in bliss from the kiss alone, Qrow felt her turn into a puddle upon him, her hands falling from his hair as she rested against him. Tentatively he raised his hands and let them rest over her hips, they easily spanned them and when Ruby moaned again he knew it was okay. They kissed for several more minutes, till Ruby shifted nervously feeling his erection strain against his pants. She drew away and lifted herself to hover above him, the petite woman was very sure she wasn’t ready for that yet.

Qrow blinked slowly up at her his eyes dilated, breathe deep as he looked up at the silver eyed woman. He reached up and brushed a thick wavy lock of hair out of her face, he could see she was just as aroused as he was. The red eyed man wasn’t sure where to go with this, “My Semblance?” he asked, he had never been kissed after his Semblance acted up before.

“I don’t care, I don’t get attached to my things. If something breaks you’ll just have to make me a new thing and my Semblance lets me become incomporial, so if stuff happens around me I’ll just turn into rose petals.” She worried her wet lips, biting the bottom one. “Soooo, I guess, well hmm.” Ruby frowned trying to put her words together. “I like you, and I’d like to maybe explore this, if you are willing.” She blushed when Qrow’s jaw slackened and he looked up at her with utter awe.

Qrow was struggled to wrap his mind around her, how could one person be so kind? First she doesn’t care about his Semblance then on top of that has a Semblance of her own that will keep her safe from any major actions of his own.  _ She wants to try...  _ his brain slowed to a crawl as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea, it repeated over and over again. His heart did a dance in his chest he hadn’t felt since he left Beacon, someone wanted him. The raven haired man’s eyes widened even further at that, someone _ wanted him _ . Words failed him so he leaned up and kissed her chastely upon the lips again, Ruby’s giggle was worth more than all the Dust in Remnant to him. “I’ll take that as a yes?” Ruby asked smiling down at him, thinking that he was very cute when rendered speechless. Qrow nodded his voice still having flown away, far away, lost somewhere in the swirling storm.

Ruby giggled again and slowly got off of him, grabbing his hands and pulling him to sit upright. “Come on, we need to fix your living room.” She let go of one of his hands and held the other tight pulling him after her into the living room. While they walked Qrow stared at their joined hands, even now he still marvelled at how small she was compared to him.  _ Delicate, _ the word rose up in his mind, delicate things broke, would she break? He shook his head slightly, no she wouldn’t, she had survived a war, it was going to take more than his bad luck to break her. Ruby Rose was a Huntress of the highest caliber, he did not need to protect her, she may look delicate but she was strong.  _ Don’t go thinking you have to protect her you old fashioned idiot. You don’t even know if this will go anywhere. _

Qrow was jarred back into the present when she let go of his hand and started gathering up the clothing strewn around. The red eyed man walked over and picked up the warmed blankets, he shook them out and folded the dense fabric back up. As he set it on the couch Ruby did the same with the clothes then in small armfuls carried them back to the bedroom. Qrow followed with the blankets and his pillow. Ruby wordless returned to him as he set the blankets down and grabbed a sheet. Naturally she helped him unfold the sheet walking around too the far side of the bed, together they remade the bed, Qrow tossing his pillow back into place at the end. The raven haired man watched as she paused tracing a hand over the quilted wool. “Something wrong?” He asked tilting his head to one side like a wolf.

“You should have mentioned your couch is not very comfy. I slept on it while I waited for you to wake up.” Ruby perched on the edge of the bed, tracing a green gear on the duvet, then beside it a black crow feather. A smile pulled at her lips, for once the echoed memory did not make her sad, she looked up over the rest of the duvet. Sew with painstaking care was Yggdrasil, the World’s tree. Odin sat under it on his shoulder was Muninn, whispering secrets into his ear. Up in the branches of the green tree rested a depiction of the Bother Gods, reaching out to each other in their last act of creation. Below the tree over the roots were Grimm, with Huntsmen and Huntress doing battle against them. Finally the entire scene unfolded over a starry night background, the green gears and black crow feathers accenting the stars.

“So?” Qrow asked and sat on the other side of the bed turned towards her, his fingers reached out to trace over a depiction of himself. Oz never could resist putting his life into what he wove.

“So why don’t we share the bed?” Ruby said softly and didn’t look up, her fingers wandered over to a Beowolf being slain by a Huntress with a red cape and a scythe.

“Uhh, cause if I remember right that’s not the polite thing to do.” Qrow’s eyes fell upon Ruby’s fingers, pale white and graceful.

“Well I think it’s better then getting no sleep because you’re cold and your couch is uncomfortable. I have clothes I can set aside for pajamas, it would be much warmer as a whole.” Ruby said, she didn’t think it was fair to kick him out of his own bed and it was more then large enough for them to share. “I don’t mind, up till the war ended I spent most of my life sleeping with other people around.” She rested her hand against the blanket and glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye. “It would be nice to have that back again.”

Qrow wasn’t sure about it, he hadn’t spent with anyone in a very long time, he had almost crushed her earlier. “I don’t think that would be a good idea, I almost crushed you before.” Guilt stabbed at him, had she already forgotten that? His stomach turned as he remembered that she had to activate her Aura to protect herself from him. Qrow wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the floor, stupid dream letting her see to much. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, we all have nightmares, I’ll just have to get better at waking you up.” Ruby shrugged, she really didn’t mind, she didn’t know why it bothered him so much. She looked over to him and smiled, trying to ease him. “You’ll probably have to wake me up too at times,” The redhead lifted herself up onto the bed and crossed her legs. “I don’t sleep very well either. Hunting usually makes me exhausted enough that I have to sleep, but I doubt that will last much longer.”

“What do you dream about?” Qrow asked, copying her moving into the bed, he looked down to the bed his calloused fingers finding a root of the tree. Oz had put so much time into this, it had been his last gift to Qrow. The details were endless even in a root, textures, shadows, lighting, every imaginable detail had been added and it never frayed or broke, it was almost as if Oz had woven magic into it as he worked. One thing in this world that Qrow’s Semblance could never harm.

“The war mostly, Grimm, death, watching it all burn around me. I don’t want to talk about it, it just brings it back more rather than helping me set it aside.” Ruby had talked about the war to much, she didn’t want to relive it, just wanted to live in the present move forward.

“That’s a good thing, I think. Sometimes talking just stirs it up, rather than helping us move forward.” The raven haired man knew that all to well, in many ways he was much too far gone for talking to aid in his problems. He looked over to Ruby, it was so strange having someone with him, in his space… on his bed. The silver eyed woman looked up to him and smiled shyly, but for some reason he liked having her here. The little woman made this tomb of his feel a little less cold and empty, something in the present rather than the past.

“I’m glad to have met someone who understands that, people say talking helps but it’s been so long now and it only hurts. All my friends have families now, scattered all over the world. I think they don’t hurt so much anymore, they are too distracted with their happy lives.” Ruby shivered drawing her legs up and resting her chin between her knees. Her heart ached, just remembering her friends made her feel left behind and forgotten.

Now that was a position that Qrow as very familiar with, all the nights he had sat up like that staring out into the darkness feeling small and insignificant. Words were flawed things, finding the right ones is near impossible. Add lies and half truths, mix misinterpretation and intent in and words were a battle one never really won. The red eyed man moved over into the middle of the bed and sat across from Ruby. He barely had to touch her before she was in his lap an arm tucked to her chest the other reaching out across his to hold him. Qrow wrapped his arms around her loosely as she rested her head on his chest.

Unlike words, touch was much harder to muddle, to lie with, if a picture is worth a thousand words. Then a touch is worth a million, in touch so much more can be communicated. Be it a hold, a brush, a tease or a whisper of touch, hesitant or firm. With a touch one can say ‘I love you’ a thousand different ways. Touch is honest, touch is clear, for thought is reduced with touch and intent is weighed more heavily. To calm, to please, to simply enjoy, the feel of skin upon skin meaning more than all the words in every language, an action that transcends every language. Qrow lifted a hand and gently slid his dry fingers over the corner of her chap lips to cup her cheek. The dry sound of skin on skin, filled the room as his thumb rested on her cheek bone, his fingers lightly over her ear. Qrow held her gently as Ruby’s hand moved from his chest to his neck, laying delicately over the defined strong muscles.

They closed their eyes, as Qrow tilted his head to rest his cheek against her head. Her skin was soft and it was comfortable to hold her, he didn’t want to leave her alone to her memories. It was a slippery slope he had fallen down many times, with no one to rescue him.  _ Even if she leaves and this doesn’t work out, I don’t want her to become like me.  _ The red eyed man breathed deeply filling his nose with her sweet rose scent.  _ I may be a harbinger of misfortune but if I can do right by just one person, let me help her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So Kry and I are going to move away from our larger stories for a bit and focus on some of the smaller ones. The Blizzard and a new one, which will be coming out soon.   
> Kry: Awwww, time to give some of the little ones a bit of love~ I can’t wait for the newest story to be ready.   
> Ardy: Thank you to Silenaislife for your well wishes.  
> Kry: We hope you’ve all been enjoying the story so far, thanks for your support and we shall see you soon!  
> Ardy: Bye!


End file.
